PS I Loathe You MY VERSION!
by smileeexdudeee
Summary: Oh my god. Only a few more days till P.S. I loathe you comes out. Meanwhile enjoy this : Review Please :
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block:** Things pretty much shake up seeing that she kicked the boys you know what to those so called "girly" trailers. Dempsey seems to be a wonderful arm-candy. Having the spanish beauty back was a plus too. Now that she has her perfect life back, what could go wrong? Or what couldn't go wrong!

**Alicia Rivera:** Back in the PC. Super happy. Josh and Alicia seem to be as happy as ever. But what happens once they get past the first stage of their relationship?

**Dylan Marvil:** No date. Mad as ever. Lost a few pounds, can she snag a guy who Massie absolutely forbids?

**Kristen Gregory: **She has a secret that the Pretty Committee will freak out once they hear.

**Claire Lyons: **Cam and Claire's on and off relationship has been troubling her and she doesn't know whether to risk getting hurt again with Cam or try someone completely new.

My first kinda second story. Hah, I don't know if it's going to suck or not so that's why you got to review  Tis would be awesomely awesome! :D Haha. BPYalpha has given me the inspiration for this story. So you

really should read her stories. I love themx 10.


	2. Chapter 2

**B.O.C.D.**

**Under the Oak Tree**

**Tuesday, October 9**

**7:49 A.M.**

Massie Block lifted her vibrating i-Phone out of her new Coach boho. It was a text from her super hawt super alpha, super toned, to be boyfriend. She wasn't sure if he was HART however, because he was down in Asia or somplace helping the homeless (Ewx10.)

**DEMPSEY: **HEY! R U SKOOL YET?

**MASSIE:** YA.

**DEMPSEY:** COOL, MEET ME AT STARBUCKS, I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING ;)

**MASSIE:** K.

Massie put her i-Phone back into her boho. "Who was that?" asked Alicia Rivera, a.k.a. Massie's second in command.

"Dempsey, he wanted to meet me." Massie tried her best not to sound excited. Instead she focused on smoothing out her already smooth purple mini skirt. They looked ahmazingx10 against her tanned skin and lavender purple raceback tanktop which was over her black t-shirt. She had a bunch of tangled necklaces and they looked fantabulous. But her favorite was her black stilettos.

"Rate me." Massie finger combed her perfect wavy brown hair.

"Hmmm... 9.8." Alicia immediately replied.

"I think you're a 10," Claire said as she bit her already too short fingernails.

"9.8." Dylan said in awe.

"9.9." Kristen quickly looked at Massie.

"Kuh-risten! You barely looked at me. Who are you texting anyway?" Massie questioned Kristen.

"Uh.. No one," Kristen's cheeks turned the same color as Alicia's purse, light pink.

"Um, Kris? Does it look like I'm a beach towel?" Massie asked.

Kristen looked confused but replied, "No why?"

"Because its looks like you're lying to me," Massie grinned while Alicia, Dylan, and Claire cracked up.

Kristen's aqua eyes narrowed and she immediately changed the subject, "Mass, I think Dempsey's wating for you."

"Whatevs. I'm leaving now but Alicia I'm putting you in charge to find out what Kristen is hiding from us. Dylan, Claire you do your best to find out too."

Alicia glistened, Dylan smiled, and Claire looked nervous while Kristen turned even more embarresed. Massie turned her stiletto heel and left the Pretty Committee to find her to-be boyfriend.

**What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE :) Oh and sorry it's so short. I just was so excited to upload it and I want to see what you guys think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**B.O.C.D.**

**STARBUCKS**

**Tuesday, October 9**

**8:05 A.M.**

While Massie walked pass the Starbucks Cafe, she looked at her reflection in the window. Her brown hair had been straightened and it looked neat and slick. The purple streak in the brunette's hair made it from a nine to a ten. "Perfect," She mouthed to herself. As she walked into the cafe, her amber eyes immediately landed on Dempsey. He waved to her and even though she was breathless, she managed to wave back.

Massie slid into the chair and watched the cute ex-LBR pull over another chair to the table. "Uh, what are you doing?" But to answer the alpha's question, she saw her worst enemy approaching her. "What is Layne doing here?!"

"Heyy," Layne walked over to them.

"I noticed you dolls don't seem to get along well. You guys should talk to each other because both of you are my friends and I don't like friends fighting," Dempsey explained.

"Hmm.. Layne, I will be good if you be good." Massie lied. She could never be nice to an LBR. It just wasn't her nature. But if she lied then Demspey would think she was the bigger person and then she could get rid of his possible feelings for Layne.

"Yea right, Massie. You have never been nice to me. Ever, why would you start now? It's like you're crushing on Dempsey." Layne stared right into Massie's eyes.

"People change," Massie stared right back into Layne's green cat eyes. Her eyes made the dark, purple under eye circle stand out. "By the way, MAC has this ah-mazing eye cream that would take care of your eye circles."

"I heard MAC also has a pretty good make-up remover. You should try it." Layne shot back.

"See what I mean? You guys seem to be always fighting," Demspey put his hands on Massie's and Layne's shoulder. Just at that moment the bell rang and Massie pulled out her Chanel 14. As everyone was walking back to the school, Massie pretended to trip and sprayed it on Dempsey. That way people would think that they were going out.

"Ehmagawd, sorry!" Massie said. "I'll see you later in school." Massie winked and begin to make a list to get rid of the competition. And she didn't mean gym.

**Sorry so short. But some people wanted me to continue so I did :) I promise I'll add more. Pinky Swear xD**


End file.
